Chocolate Mixes With Lots, Including Cat Grant
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: This is a belated sequel for a request I got on Ao3, for the fic Supergirl's and Cherries. Kara's baking, and her mind tends to wander when Cat Grant walks around in pencil skirts.


Walking upstairs, Cat stopped, halfway into the door and looked at the faint cloud of smoke filtering through the living room.

"Kara?" Cat asked as she stopped at the sight of her house filled with smoke, and put her keys away in the glass bowl. "Darling are you cooking again?" Cat asked, glancing across the living room, and slowly made her way to the kitchen after removing her jacket and putting it away.

"In here Cat." Kara said, standing behind the kitchen island with a wall of ingredients as Cat entered the room. "How was work?"

"Good, and how was you're day?" Cat asked looking at the crushed smoke detector on the counter, and then the wires hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm trying to make lava cake."

"I see." Cat muttered distractedly, curious about the drifting scent of fudge and chocolate, and what would end up being done with it. She knew this was not going to end with them eating cake. Every time Kara got frustrated at trying and failing at her baking skills, Cat ended up on the counter, and Kara usually ended up finding something much more tempting than baking. She also usually ended up having her cake and eating it too. Amongst other things. Usually on the counter top.

Cat ran her tongue over her lips in memory of last time, with Kara's attempt at Angel Food Cake, and the various fruit sauces involved. Cat leaned against the counter after walking around the island, and stared, fixated, at the melted chocolate and cake batter in the bowl Kara was mixing gently.

Cat's eyes fixed on Kara's hand as she dipped her fingers in the batter, Cat watched the chocolate run down her fingers as Kara brought them back to her lips. Cat bit her lip at the sight of Kara's tongue flicking out to lick the chocolate off her fingers. Cat gulped when Kara looked at her seductively, and Kara smiled, going back to her work.

"I think you missed a spot darling." Cat said, walking up to stop beside her and leaned up, kissing the chocolate off her cheek.

"Yeah, I think I did." Kara whispered, smiling with a seductive blush, and reached a finger of icing from a bowl to Cat's mouth for her to taste, but fake slipped and spread it down her chin and neck.

Cat gasped at the feeling, and smirked when Kara leaned in and kissed it off, her tongue flicking slowly over rapidly heating skin.

Cat gasped as Kara pushed her up against the counter, pressing a knee in between Cat's legs.

"You want this?" Kara asked, spreading the chocolate on her own chest now, knowing Cat's unequivocal answer, along with the bite her lip at the sight.

Smirking, Cat leaned in for a single kiss and sighed at the flavour of Kara's porcelain skin mixed with chocolate icing, the flavour making her heart trip at how much she just wanted Kara and all that icing on top of her. Cat reached up to kiss Kara sweetly on her lips before pulling back, and smiling. "Go cook, darling. The point is to make dessert, isn't it? Maybe we could, if we don't end up wearing it every time."

Kara looked back at the cooking, icing and chocolate everywhere, and the crushed detector, and then looked back at Cat, so inviting by the counter, and shook her head, and Cat could only gasp in response as Kara easily lifted her onto the countertop, and had a hand trailing up her leg the next second.

"Kara no. Go bake, darling."

"Baking isn't important." Kara said distractedly, and then Cat was leaning back on the table, smirking.

"Oh yes it is Kara." Cat countered, despite how much she wanted Kara's mouth higher up on her thigh. No this would not end up like last time. When Cat became a canvas for ingredients. Cat sighed at the pancake memory, and the attempted blueberry pie idea, and lightly pushed at Kara's shoulder, her attempt not doing much as Kara was kissing up her inner thigh.

And damn these Kryptonians and their superpowers, because Cat could come from Kara's tongue alone, as Kara kissed up the indent at her knee. Cat gave up momentarily at that, and laid back on the cold marble countertop. Damn Kara, she knew exactly what would drive Cat over... such as knee kisses, thigh biting, and biting at the edge of her thong. All three of which Kara proceeded to complete, in that exact order.

"Kara..." Cat said around a shudder, and tried her best to push Kara away, but as soon as Kara pushed her thong aside and brought two fingers inside her, Cat gave up, her hand coming to settle on Kara's wrist instead, if not a little insistent on urging Kara on. "Kara..."

"Wasn't there baking? Cat?"

Baking? What baking? All Cat knew was Kara's fingers, and her tongue, which had now joined in the mission of making Cat come undone. So loudly the entire neighbourhood would know.

Cat shook her head and laughed when Kara giggled at something, and then gasped when she felt cold against her overheating skin, and looked up to find a handful of chocolate icing streaked down her leg, and then her blouse was ripped open, and Cat gave up entirely, letting her head fall back to the counter to let Kara have her feast.

Which ended up with cherry glaze on her stomach a second later. Cat could only laugh, and then gasp as Kara practically pulled Cat against the edge of the tabletop and kissed her stomach. Cat managed to look at her, and the sight just made her laugh, yet oddly didn't kill the arousal in her veins. Interestingly, the sight of Kara diving in to lick red glaze off her stomach just increased it, even when Cat saw it end up on the rim of Kara's glasses, and on her cheek.

Cat smirked and reached forward, wiping a bit of her cheek, and brought her hand to her mouth to lick it off, and Kara grinned, then quickly crawled onto the table as well, leaning in to kiss her.

Cat kissed back, smiling into it, and sighed when Kara's fingers dipped back into her, and began a slow, torturous thrusting that was just enough to bring Cat to an edge but not over. Cat almost glared at her for it, but she knew the wait would be well worth it in the end. It always was.

Bringing her hands up to Kara's hips, Cat lifted her hips into Kara's touch, and Kara pushed her thumb against her clit, in response. Cat jerked, always supersensitive when it came to this Kryptonian, and heard Kara's breath hike at the sight. Kara never needed much when it came to them, and on occasion, Cat had discovered, the sight of her in orgasm was enough for Kara to get off. It was stunning, some kind of odd Kryptonian reflex, and Cat could only revel in it, and Kara's seemingly unending stamina.

Gasping as Kara increased her speed, Cat leather head fall back to the table and grasped tightly at Kara, pulling her closer, feeling her orgasm close in, feeling everything tighten intensely, and Cat shuddered, jerking at the sparks of fire Kara was creating with her touch.

Those fires just increased when Kara leaned forward and literally ripped Cat's bra open with her teeth, and gasped as Kara's wet mouth immediately ended up on her chest, sucking on each breast in turn, seemingly rather enjoying herself. Cat gasped and sighed as she felt Kara spread some sort of white icing on her chest, and jerked again, hips rising off the counter as Kara added a third finger inside her and thrust. Oh so close, Cat was so damn close.

"Please, Kara..." Cat whimpered, and felt Kara rise up to kiss her, and the flavour of orange icing and something uniquely Kara was enough. "Kara." Cat whispered, throwing her head back as the orgasm burned through her quickly, causing her to yell at the utter strength of it. With Kara, always. It was always this way.

That yell turned into a scream, which Kara smirked at, as Cat felt Kara's freeze breath coast over her clit, and then a very gentle sucking.

When Cat finally opened her eyes a minute later, bringing a hand through her sweat dampened hair, she found Kara still kissing at her thighs and higher, lapping up the rest of the icing, as well as apparently every drop of Cat's release.

Cat smiled and laid back, more than happy to lie there and let Kara indulge herself, knowing Kara much enjoyed that part of their lovemaking. Cat, count exactly complain either, and smiled at the ceiling, until every single alarm in the building went off, making Cat look up, and then see the grey smoke rising out of the corners of the oven, slowly rising into the room.

"Kara..." Cat said, trying to find her voice, and pushed at Kara's shoulders, and Kara mumbled something that faintly resembled 'fuck the alarms' and Cat laughed, pushing her away a bit more roughly, sitting up. "Go get the damn alarms, silly girl."


End file.
